Vanellope's lost Little sister: The Destiny of Two Sliblings
by vanellopecookies2015
Summary: Vanellope was bored: she was president they finally defeated Turbo she had the best friend ever everything was great..but she didnt know something big was about to happen new secrets were about to rise and she is destined to find someone she has lost..
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellopes Lost Little Sister: the destiny of two sliblings**

**Chapter 1 **

"Stinkbrain come on move your molasses¡" vanellope piped up excitedly: they were gonna go to tappers after winning her trophie number 200: she was very popular now the defeat of Turbo and of course as Ralph said the players loved her who wouldnt love an adorable winner with dirty hair?

"im going kid¡ you know i cant go as fast as you¡" Ralph was breathless trying to run after the hyper 9 year old president

"RALPH WAIT¡" Ralph stoped at the mention of his name: this had to be important

"whats the matter kid-… no way" **SUGAR RUSH 2?¡**

"wow i didnt hear anything bout a new game" vanellope was excited but of course: it was her game competence, so she had a reputation to keep

"anyway kid well check tomorrow lets go to tappers kay" they went to tappers: Ralph was almost drunk so he couldnt bring vanellope back to her game she had to return alone

"tsk stinky here really is a diaper baby"

But instead of going to her castle she decided to go to Diet cola mountain her old home: she had many memories after all Ralphie and her made the kart there

Then 2 things happened: vanellope was about to go there where she Heard screaming inside: a high pitched voice that sounded almost like her only younger

"what the-" the small racer was covered with the small blanked quite scared

"hehe… hello hehe doublé stripe?"

Vanellope just rolled her eyes "who are you and what are you doing in my game?" she snapped she was tired after the race and she only wanted to sleep

"hmp" the racer crossed her arms pouting: she didnt know went she was

Vanellope was losing her patience : she picked up the smaller racer and almost yelled

"hey¡ im asking a question here pipsqueak¡"

The smaller racer sighed

"sorry, when your a 6 year old orphan who just lost her memory and nobody wanted in her game your pretty much all you got"

Vanellope's gaze softened: who was this lil girl? Could she trust her? What if she was a virus who just wanted to invade her game?

"look kid, sorry for yelling but your in the secret place in MY game that only I and one special friend knows so at least i want to know your game" she spoke firmly but with a bit of sadness for this lil girl

The smaller one looked at her in the eyes for the first eyes, she was cute, cuter than vanellope ever, she was about 2 feets 1 inch tall with a light blue coloured hoodie and the same uniform that vanellope had only smaller and blue instead of green her hazel eyes were smaller and a tad darker

"My name is Chocolate as far as i know im from Sugar rush speedway 2" she spoke sadly

Vanellopes gaze darkened again

"your in my GAME'S COMPETITION?¡… and whats with wearing my clothes? "she picked her up and was about to glitch them out of there to leave the racer in whatever place she came from but she yelled in he reye

"NOO¡ I DONT WANNA GO BACK¡ THEY ARE MEAN REALLY MEAN THEY SAY IM JUST A STUPID GLITCH AND IM BLIND IN ONE EYE AND IM PROGRAMMED PARENTLESS AND I DONT DESERVED TO EXIST¡"

Vanellope put her down for a second placing her hands on her hips

"sorry kid i cant trust you, what if you were a virus that just wants to destroy my game?"

Then it happened when she was about to return the smaller racer to her game she GLITCHED out of her arms and collapsed on the floor crying

"i-m-n-not a-a-a-V-virus-y-you-d-d-dont know-what-is-is-like-to-b-be-me¡"

Vanellopes eyes softened: she was tough but for a reason she didn quite know, she couldn stand see the kid cry, not to metion that she just Heard her story, and she said she lost her memory so maybe she had an even darker past

Without thinking she picked her up again and gave her a big hug

"hey.. its okay dont cry…ive decided im not gonna leave ya in your game" this said she glitched both to her game she was on diet cola mountain again: she didnt want the other racers and sour bill to know about the new racer yet"

"so" vanellope asked "you just said you dont remember anything bout your backstory and that you dont have any familly huh?, you know how to drive? Im sure you are an excelent racer¡"

Chocolate just spoke fearfully

"i dont know how to race..:"

"yes yes your great and-WHAT?" vanellope was on the verge of collapsing on the floor laughing, that was a good joke

Except this wasnt a joke, she was in front a smaller versión of herself wo didnt know how to drive looked almost like her but smaller and didnt have a familly

"hey¡ its not funny okay?" chocolate snapped, she was timid but vanellope noticed that when she was angry her eyes color changed…they were… red for a momento before returning to their normal hazel color

"whoa whoa there… im sorry" she apologized then she giggled "SugarBrain"

Chocolate raised a eyebrow: "SugarBrain?"

Vanellope explained: its your new name Ralphie hates chocolate and i dont know him to hate you when i present you to him- "she quickly covered her mouth: did she just said what she said? Was SHE gonna present this new kid to her familly? NO¡ vanellope focus¡ she could be a virus remember? I will only let her stay for a day and then bye bye

Chocolate just smilled "hehehe thanks….**SIS" **

Vanellope then froze and picked her up bu her smaller feet upside down: she was looking straight to vanellopes face" what did ya just call me lil pipsqueak?"

"hehehehe…you know…i just i guess i like ya that way" she glitched out of her hold and started tickling vanellope "hey stop it you¡" Vanellope giggled "i want to be with you vanellope" then vanellope sat on the spongecake bed and told chocolate to sit with her, chocolate was afraid for a momento what if she started spanking her for coming to her game? Vanellope noticing that she just smilled and placed the smalller racer on her lap  
"hey come on¡ im not gonna bite you…you big chicken¡" and started tickling her chocolate giggled "im not a chicken¡" she snapped vanellope just poked he ron the stomach and noticed something really cool…..

Chocolate was ticklish "hey stop that hehehe" she just poked her again "hey sto-hehehehe stooop" she smirked "kid im starting to thing your ticklish" chocolate froze "No¡ im not ticklish¡" then vanellope removed chocolate shoes and started tickling her like crazy "coooochie coooo" she continued for a few minutes chocolate tried to get out but she didnt know how to control her glitch "Awwww is the lil baby ticklish? :D" she continued holding chocolate upside down and chocolate yelled

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP¡ "she was cherry red for laughing so much" vanellope finally placed her down a gave her a big hug

"dont worry SugarBrain your okay"

She started to feel a conection with this new racer maybe just maybe…..

**she could be vanellope's lil sister after all.**

**END OF THE CHAPTER GUYS¡ sorry for it being a bit short, its my first story hehehe so please write a review for me to know what you like about this and what i could improve and dont worry ill reveal some of chocolate's secrets in the next chapter in a few hours…**

**Have a great day¡ ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 ENJOY GUYS:**

They kept hugging for 10 minutes then chocolate tried to pull away but vanellope only hugged tighter

"mmmm vanellope¡ if you want to make me explode into sugar dusty tiny pieces your close to it¡"

Vanellope just giggled

Then something got her attention

"sweet mother of monkey milk, the random roster race¡"

Vanelllope exclaimed worriedly she completely forgot and the racers where probably waiting for her now

"well SugarBrain gotta go president doodys"

Chocolate only cried worriedly  
"no well im not staying here alone are ya crazy? Its dark and there may be monsters¡" she stated full of fear

The 9 year old president simply giggled

"oh cmon dont worry its safe here and it's my game if someone meses with ya i will execute them"

Chocolate just kept crying  
"No¡ i don't wanna be alone, im coming with you"

Vanellope shook her head

"nuh-oh im gonna race and its not for kiddos like ya" she stuck out her tongue. And was preparing for the race then chocolate saw her backpack she quickly jumped there and grinned

"im NOT staying here alone" she stated proudly

Vanellope didn't notice the little pipsqueak was there and just grabbed her backpack and placed it on her back  
"time to go¡" she then glitched to the random roster race

But noticed the brat was there  
"what?¡ what are you doing there sugarbrain?¡ you'll see when we get home¡"

But she didn't have much time to protest coz taffyta rancis and candlehead were staring right in front of them

"well well well seems like our president its getting lazy, are ya scared of losing? The race was supossed to start 10 minutes ago" taffyta stated licking her lollipop as always

"scared of losing ME? Pff you wish bratfyta"

rancis just chucled  
"calm down taffy, she has right to be late sometimes she is the president after all"  
vanellope's cheeks turned a bit redder than usual

chocolate then giggled

"aww is your crush¡" vanellope hushed her

"shhh shut up¡ do ya want them to discover ya?"

The three of them stared at the president

"okay tell us the truth vanellope you got something there right?"

"N-no¡ of course not its just you know a little worm¡" she giggled nervous she didn't want them to see this squirt

Chocolate then jumped out of the backpack and shouted "IM NOT A LITTLE WORM" she pouted then vanellope stared at her "you "you call yourself fried chicken with soy sauce and fried potatoes when we return¡"

The trio giggled at the scene

"awwwww who is the lil guy?" rancis asked making silly faces taffyta punched him on the face

"its not a guy it's a girl you idiot¡, and its not a baby it's a lil kid¡" too young to be mum don't you think vanellope?

Then vanellope shouted at the trio

"ENOUGH SHE'S NOT MY KID¡"

ARE WE RACING OR WHAT?" she was feeling reeeeally angry now and neither of them wanted to face her, an angry vanellope could be worse than an angry ralph sometimes

"your gonna eat my sugar-dust¡" she shouted making a thumbs

Up

Then vanellope got to her kart

"ewww whats this ugly thing?" chocolate laughed rolling on the floor" vanellope picked her up and lifter her by the hoddie to her face eye-level

"DON'T EVER INSULT MY KART AGAIN, BRAT¡ ITS SPECIAL¡ ME AND MY BEST PAL MADE IT¡" then she placed chocolate on the back on the kart

"hold on tight and don't do ANYTHING understood? Just let this president show you how to race¡" she exclaimed happily

Then the race started vanellope had a bad day, she was third

"ehem teach me about what?" chocolate giggled receiving in a giggle from vanellope

"oooh don't worry the fun begins now¡" "GLIIIIITCH¡" she glitch-teleported in front of candlehead on ice cream mountain and was in 2 place"

AWESOME¡ "shouted chocolate excited the president grinned

"I know¡" but just then someone used a cherry bomb the anuncer shouted

"CHERRY BOOOOMB¡" then it exploded right in front of vanellope she tried to avoid it but it was no use she was back in third place

"DARN IT" she shouted frustrated but quickly glitched again getting to second place

"finally…the Rainbow Road its now or never" the said with determination… but taffyta was far ahead of her and she wouldn't get there fast enough, not even with her glitch and she knew it

Just then chocolate steped on the driver seat

"are ya crazy?¡?" vanellope shouted but chocolate just did something nobody knew she could do….

She glitched

And not just a normal glitch

**A SUPER GLITCH¡ **

It was the fasted glitch in the history, she completely raced pass taffyta in a blink of an eye

"whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡" vanellope shouted excited

"i….won…" she continued not believing it herself chocolate didn't knew bout that and pouted

"sorry sis… I guess I ruined the race and now youll be mad at me"

Vanellope picked her up happily and moved her head to look at the screen

"SugarBrain look who won¡" chocolate gasped and hugged vanellope

" WE WON WHE WON WE **WOOOOOON¡"** she bounced happier than ever and confetti flied everywhere

YAAAAAA¡ "the crow cheered"

"come here you pest" vanellope giggled giving chocolate a piggy-backride to ralphs game to meet her family

Finally they arrived and vanellope entered the new-reconstructed pretty big house when the trio layed felix and callhoun were kissing with passion and ralph was snoring like crazy, vanellope just facepalmed and shouted

"HELLOOO¡" the trio turned back to see vanellope with something in her back

"oh hello madam president" felix said politely ralph noticed the pipsqueak on vanellopes back first

"Farthfeathers, who is the pipsqueak?"

"its… well a kid I found in diet cola mountain in my game"

The trio gasped

"diet cola mountain?¡ and why does she look EXATCLY like you except shes younger shorter and with a light-blue hoodie?"

Vanellope piped up excitedly  
"it's a long story, I found her she adores me, ITS NOT MY KID KAY? But she is staying here for a while"

Ralph was excited and chocolate timidely approached him with a scared face

"hi uhm…. Ham-hands?" vanellope giggled and ralph rolled her eyes at her

"my name is ralph kiddo, and you are?

"my name is choc-

"Sugarbrain¡" vanellope jumped excited and both rolled her eyes chocolate and ralph

"really that sounds more like a nickname"

Felix jumped interrumping them "guuuys¡ dinner its ready¡"

"yaaaay dinner¡…" chocolate jumped excited but she was soo sleepy that she fall on the floor and started to make a cute yawn vanellope giggled and whispered to ralph  
"look how cute she is, she looks like a little baby"

Ralph chuckled "coming from the Adorable winner herself" he nudged her shoulder playfully vanellope stuck out her tongue at him and stared at the sleeping kid in her arms

"ralph…" she whispered looking at him

"yeah kid?" he rubbed his neck, she never called him by his name, so this must be serious

"why I have a feeling like this? She is not my kid but… I cant get the feeling out of my head that she needs me I cant help but feel a strong sensation when im close to her like…protective

Ralph understood now he knew what that was

"just how I am like a big brother to you and how I felt when you where in danger?" she nodded slowly the kid still in her arms

But she glared at him when she knew what he mean by that

"wait you mean…."

"yes, she looks at you like you look at me, like a big brother she looks at you like you were her big sis"

Vanellope felt a warm sensation on her whole body but she wasn't going to admit it at least, not yet

After the cour four and the now-awake chocolate eated vanellope picked her up and was about to leave

"im taking her to my game kay?" then the adults shook their head

"we are coming with ya, don't worry you will have your room with her if she feels alone" tamora stated with a stern voice, she didn't trust the new kid just coz tamora didn't trust anyone except felix, to her any new person close to her was a Cy-bug

Vanellope nodded and then she sat on the spongecake bed ((she didn't want to go to her castle yet so she just made diet cola mountain bigger, it was quite beautifull now))

"im going to sleep here with her, you guys can go to the castle" they nodded leaving both there with sleepy eyes

Chocolate woke up slowly and yawned

"hmm? Where are we?" she jumped in surprise vanellope rolled her eyes

"on diet cola mountain, doy¡" she then was about o close the lights and sleep but she saw chocolate crying when she did that

"whats the matter pipsqueak afraid of the dark?" she giggled maliciously but when she saw she kept crying she felt a bit guility

"y-y-yes… m-monsters¡" she sobbed her lil hands on her face

Vanellope sighed and scooped up the little girl in her arms

"shhhh don't cry… no monsters here not in the whole arcade"

Then she hugged her and placed her close to her, true it was a pain to have her that close coz she didn't fully trust her 100% but her gullt was stronger than her pride right know she saw her lll crying eyes and when she was her face she whispered to herself "she cant be a virus….she just cant" and in a moment of weakness when she closed the lghts she sat chocolate on top of her belly hugged her and kissed her on the cheek  
"nighty night SugarBrain..:"

**END OF CHAPTER 2 I hope you guys liked it, don't worry there are many more to come and next chapter we will see something….unexpected review please¡ they make me smile an continue this happier :D **


	3. Chapter 7: hot chocolate

CHAPTER 7: hot chocolate

Vanellope wasnt very happy with the fact that a 6 year old stranger was in her bed cuddling her, especially coz she wasnt one for huggies

"meeeh sugarbrat let me go.." she sleepily tried to pull her away but she kept a tight grip on her seeing that she just jumped off the bed and went to make some hot chocolate

"SIS?" chocolates eyes were wide and she glitched everywhere

She found her making some hot chocolate

"I WANT SOME" she sayd excitedly

"no way brat, its 2 am WAAAAAAAAAAY past your bedtime, well its even past mine but im the big one here and the president so I don't care :P"

"DO IT OR IM OUTTA HERE L"

Chocolate grumpily replied

"hahahahaha please, you cant even get up from the tiredness, and you don't know this place before you go, the other big kids could do something to you"

She smirked with a sassy smile placing her hands on her green hoodie pocket

"OKAY IM OUTTA HERE¡" chocolate glitched, she WANTED some hot chocolate and her big sis didn't wanna gave her coz she was LITTLE? Okay she WAS gonna show what this lil child can do on her own

"pfffffffff" *she cupped her hands on her mouth and shouted* "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? TO CHANGE YOUR DIAPERS? HAHAHAH" but much to her astonishment she really was gone she felt a gullt inside her she couldn't quite make sure why was there

"chocolate…." *she glitched after her but the kid was FASTER than her she was on a candy branch looking with an innocent smile at the front

"hehehe so you think I cant do anything by myself? Youll see Im gonna find the biggest and yummiest hot chocolate in the world¡"

Vanellope was angry now

"GET DOWN HERE PIPSQUEAK¡" she jumped after her but chocolate jumped to another branch

"heheheheh"

She giggled seing vanellopes expression of astonishment

"IM GONNA KILL YO-

"DOUBLE STRIPE¡" vanellope was about to fell and jumped to another branch but chocolate was faster they kept like that for a while after vanellope reached the highest branch just below the one chocolate was in

"hehehe…I got you…." She was about to grab her but realized chocolates smile

"what? Your happy coz you know I was right and you're a lil brat?"

Chocolate shook her head one sentence, two words

"DOUBLE STRIPE¡" vanellope gasped and fell on a taffy swamp

"awwwww don't be sad vwanellope heeere take a lollipop" she sang on a baby-voice and throwed the lollipop at her and quickly glitched away

Vanellope glitched away  
"silly brat…when I find her im gonna kill her" *she groaned and went back to her castle*  
"hahahah im sure that lil squirt wont go very far, this is MY game and I found some of the scariest things ever"

SugarBrain was busy looking for something to make hot chocolate to notice one voice called her

"ohohoho…its you NICE TO SEE YOU HERE"

In front of her was the main bullie of chocolates game she gasped in horror the bullie had all her gang with her

"noo…bratfyta and rancid what are you doing here, and you too guys what do you want with me?"

She was actually scared, there was about 20 of them and she wasn't on her own game

If they killed her there she wouldn't regenerate

"mmmmm so..what should we do now? Oh yeah clean the garbage¡" bratfytta clenched her fists and punched chocolate in the face in a quick movement, chocolate didn't want to hurt anyone and glared rubbing her face

"Look guys just leave me alone…im not on your game anymore why your all still after me?" she asked with sadness

"oh I know we just wanna make you feel miserable if your happy we are angry and we don't want that btw I know your now with vanellope, that big glitch is almost as bad as you your both scum"

Chocolate grabbed her and smashed her face In the floor

"don't…ever….talk….about….my sis like that YOU BIG SON OF A GLITCH¡ IM GONNA MAKE YOU DUST HEAR ME? DUUUUUST¡" she was on a rampage and was punching her so hard she was bleeding everywhere the other racers tried to punch her back but it was useless she was on pure rage mode

"mmmm pretty good nap" vanellope giggled and went out of her castle

"whats all this noise?" she rolled her eyes annoyed and then gasped

"Sugarbrain¡" she grabbed her by the hoodie chocolate kicked everywhere trying to escape her grip but vanellopes grip was too strong

"LET ME GOOOOOO THEY MUST PAAAAAAY¡" she gritted her teeths vanellope still holding her glared at them and clenched her fists

"you are the bullies of her game right?:…:"  
"heheh….yeah well..we were just having fun right guys?" bratfyta asked and they nodded scared

Chocolate kicked more and angrier vanellope shot them a death glare as last warning to leave her alone

"leave her alone…now"

"why? Shes just a mistake¡ a half blind bad programmed not even full glitch mistake¡" chocolate was super angry but vanellope squeezed her with both arms like she was a doll chocolate gasped when she was vanellopes face, her face was deep red cherry almost purple she placed chocolate down and grabbed bratfytta  
"LISTEN HERE DIAPER RASH¡ IF YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS OR DO SOMETHING TO MY LIL SISTER IM GONNA RIP YOUR CODE APART LIKE TENDER MEAT¡ HEAR ME? HAVNT YOU DONE ENOUGH TO HER YOU BIG BAS***?" bratfyta nodded scared and ran to her game with the other bullies chocolate looked at her embarrassed

"what are you looking at¡" she ran away but vanellope glitched in front of her

"those are the bullies of your game right?" she asked with a stern strict voice but felt horrible inside

"oh hush now¡ don't make like you care now you already said it im just a lil kid right? I just went to your game by accident so you don't need me, well I don't need you¡" she ran away to diet cola mountain vanellope sighed

"kids…" she ran away after her but found someone in her way

"No...way..." she gasped in horror when she was the strangers face

"yes..im turbo"


	4. Chapter 8

"How…how are you alive?" vanellope shouted worried

"ohohooo that will be revealed later and dont worry im not gonna kill you yet, im just here for a message:.." turbo smirked evily in 30 days, one massive cybug, much bigger and much stronger than my cybug form will attack this arcade…and NONE of you will survive, so i subject you have fun in your last days of existence, see ya¡" turbo disapeared suddenly

"oh no….. i have to tell stinkbrain and the others and quick¡" she ran to ralphs game

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP¡" vanellope shouted and Ralph covered his ears

"whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…kid its you, what happened?"

"TURBO HAPPENED¡" vanellope worriedly answered

"WHAT?" `Ralph clenched his big fists

"yeah he said in 30 days an even bigger bug will destroy the entire arcade…"

Vanellope crossed her arms thinking how the hell did turbutt come here again=

"okay, we must put turbo into eternal game over, and quick"

"WAAAAAIT¡" a misterious voice shouted Ralph turned around to see none other that chocolate

"i k-know this bug hes talking about..:" chocolate sniffed worried

"what? You were spying me?" vanellope grabbed her by the hoodie chocolate rised her arms in defeat  
"oh shut up, its your fault for not giving me your hot chocolate" she glitched away and looked at Ralph with a serious expression

"this bug is King dark hell bug.., the bug that destroyed the arcade that i came from and killed my mother, i dunno why i didnt remember earlier all i know its ive been orphan for 6 years and i have this information on my backstory..:"

Vanellope glared not trusting the pipsqueak yet, "and how can i know your not a virus like him?" chocolate cried suddenly wich made vanellope jump in surprise "whoa whoa whoa¡ no waterworks child¡" she rubbed her back not knowing why was the younger kid crying

"IM SICK OF EVERYONE SAYING IM A VIRUS¡" chocolate shouted and her code was changing to Brown instead to blue, same with her clothes and her eyes were a Deep red

"what the-¿" suddenly chocolate glitched violently and she was normal again

"uhmmm…yeah hehehe it happens sometimes…" she nervously giggled and vanellope and Ralph looked unamused at her

"okay, something is really wrong here, kid tell us what is happening" Ralph said with a stern voice

Chocolate sighed and sat on the floor legs crossed indian style

"the only thing I remember now is that when I was very little my programmed code filles were corrupted already, even before that bug attacked and then something possessed me and made my code and personality unstable, my mom fixed that but when the bug killed her my code was corrupted again, but thankfully I was programmed with some code knowledge so I could fix it, but still once in a month my code changes to brown and I turn evil, I dunno why it happened this time though, it only has been 15 days since last time.."

"probably because the bug is getting closer, doy¡" vanellope laughed at her lack of knowledge wich made chocolate stuck out her tongue

"dooooy¡,well the problem is this bug was supposed to be death coz all the surge protectors in the arcade blocked his own viral code and made him disappear from existence, but apparently hes not dead…., and hes strong he killed my mother and she had the 3 glitching jewels…"

"the three wut?" vanellope looked puzzled at chocolate

"doy¡, those are three jewels that only the ones that can super-glitch posses, it's an improved version of the glitch-teleportation and with the jewels it makes you 10x faster and you can also delete evil beings when you punch them with your full jewel power activated, the sad bad is, this bug ate one of the jewels so he was immune to that one last thing…" chocolate explained, obviously to her it was the most normal thing in the world.

"okaaaaaaaaaaaay…so we just have to find this jewels and delete him right choco-…"

Chocolate was sleeping and snoring on the floor

"silly willy…" vanellope chuckled picked her up and carried her to her bed to take a nap

"heheheh…..this is not over YET…" chocolate's evil code chuckled and disappeared again


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO GUYS¡ here comes a new chapter, sorry for the long wait, I was just busy with school but now its summer :D **

**Well I don't own WIR blah blah blah. Though Chocolate is mine**

CHAPTER 5: the dark plan of a new racer, more enemies?

chocolate was sleeping peacefully twitching her leg and chewing her pinkie everyonce in a while, with her pancake at the side as weird as it sounded it did help her sleep well when something was bothering her mind, and right now, she had a lot of questions unanswered

*At chocolate game*  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOLS¡ you had a simple mission SIMPLE mission, and you couldn't succed your lucky the king is mercifull and wont lock you on the dungeon, bratffyta, you're the one the king trust the most, that's why he forgave you, but if this happens again, he gave me direct orders of throwing all of you in the new dungeo, twice more safe than before, with no room for escaping, got it?" the captain of the oreo guards yelled at bratfytta, the leader of the gang that wanted to destroy chocolate on her game she nodded but kept a glare that said, don't challenge me

"your not the leader Creampuff so don't get so cocky, if the king wants something then tell him to move his booty and ask me personally, but ill do it coz I want that mistake rotten piece of code failure dead" she cracked her fists at the last sentence

"RANCID, CANDLESTARHEAD, FOLLOW ME WE ARE GONNA TEACH HER WHO'S BOSS HERE"

*she ordered the 2nd and 3rd in command and they nodded quietly candle with her flames burning thirsty of revenge and rancid with a expression so sour that would make sour bill pee his pants. If he had some of course

*back into Vanellope's castle*

"well that is a problem" Sergeant tamora declared crossing her arms with a somber expression

"saaarge come on, its not THAT bad of a problem we defeated turbo once and we can do it twice, remember? And the other thing, what is a little virus? There are thousands in the game world and vanellope is not a glitch anymore remember?" Ralph chuckled eating a piece of the chicken pot pie that Felix made and making a thumps up, saying how delicious it was

"WRECK IT¡ I though you were a BIT smarter than that, a little cybug is what caused the turbo accident, and for what the New pipsqueak said this is a bigger problem than turbo ever was"

Vanellope was getting tired of hearing those two arguing like sour 60 year old grandmas

*burp * "ah this is amazing pie boy¡ and you two stinkbrain and sarge shoot-em all can you just stop being diaper babies about this? We will deal with those 2 doodyheads later i have a race in 20 minutes AND I CANT WAIT I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA VUUUUURP I CANTWAITCANTWAITCANTWAAAAAAAAAAAAIT¡ vanellope danced around her, with her usual 9 year old sugar-coated-hyper-crazy-heroic personality "hahaha booger face you race everyday whats different?" Ralph chuckled wiping a tear of laughter for seeing her "Little sis" so hyper those two were always like big brother and little sister and they figured that out in no time. "chumbo¡ this one is different¡ she said stil bouncing around him "this one is my number 100 Race¡ the racer that wins the 100 race gets a free ticket for the universal rush speedway¡ where only the best ones from each arcade in the world can participate and im gonna WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

* not waiting for an answer or reaction she glitched to chocolate's bedroom and a certain younger sleepy-head was of course, sleeping*

"SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN WAAAAAAAAAAKE UP¡ :P :D"

"nyeeee…five more minut-" *she was cut of by vanellope carrying her like she weighted nothing and glitching her to her game*

Chocolate yawned

"sis lemme go¡ I can walk on my own and glitch you know im not a baby¡" she stuck out her tongue whining

"meh you certainly act like one, sleeping with a pancake really? She rolled her eyes "anyway, this race is very important and I want YOU to learn what the best racer in the whole cosmos can do-heeeey are you listeing or what?"

"of course not, why?" she smiled innocently like nothing had happened "look, if I cant race is no fun got it? So just get this over with" chocolate crossed her arms and btw LEAVE PANCAKES ALONE¡ THEY ARE YUM¡ :("

"you know? You're a rotten little cavity and that's coming from me" vanellope chuckled

They finally arrived and everyone was ready for the RRR to start

"pfffffffffff im gonna kick your booty taffy-brain" vanellope teased with a confident smirk

"yeah you wish your glitchyness" taffyta teased back chocolate was boringly looking at them from the first line of the crowd with ralph tamora and fellix just when the race was about to start a new figure showed up with a massive

"HIIIIIIII PEOPLE FROM MISS PRESIDENT GAME¡ MY NAME IS KING CRANKY IM FROM SRS2¡"

The evil king chuckled with bratfytta and the other ones behind him

"im coming for the glitch, she escaped from MY game and she will come back by force or not"

**"****NEVER" ** was all vanellope had to say before snapping her fingers and a thousand of oreo guards appeared but then king cranky snapped his fingers and 10 thousand oreo guards from his own game appeared  
"you see, I wouldn't try that..being from a newer and more advanced, upgraded game being a royal has more advantages that one would think now you give the rotten piece of broken codes back or-

"OR WHAT" Ralph jumped from his seat and grabbed the cranky king by his collar

"LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD, CRACNKYBUTT EITHER YOU LEAVE HER ALONE RIGHT NOW OR IM GONNA TURN ALL OF YOU INTO DUST¡" Ralph was not one for violence yes he wrecked bulldings but that was only his job. however he knew how much that lil kid meant to vanellope and with that it meant a lot to him too and that's all he needed to protect her of another evil king he was not gonna let something like this happen, No way. He already made his mistakes and was never gonna let another king delete a kid

King cranky sighed head down and arms crossed

"fine it looks like I have no choice then…"

He snapped his fingers and a familiar face appeared. Leaving everyone gasped speechless with they'r mouth wide open, especially Vanellope and Ralph

**IT was turbo. **

**On his New turbug form**

**And he was stronger than ever.**

**ZZZZZ…ZZZZZ….oh yeah the chapter ended already :D im sick so sorry if this chapter is not as interesting as it should, but trust me. This is gonna turn into a long long and I mean LONG battle…and about king crancky and turbo being allies?, that will be explained later, have Schweetz day everyone¡ :D**


End file.
